The present invention relates to manufacturing semiconductor devices, particularly to manufacturing high-K gate dielectric layers for Field Effect Transistor (FET) structures.
FETs are commonly employed in electronic circuit applications. FETs may include a source region and a drain region spaced apart by a semiconductor channel region. In planar FETs, the semiconductor channel region may be a semiconductor substrate. In finFETs, the semiconductor channel region may be a semiconductor fin. A gate, potentially including a gate dielectric layer, a work function metal layer, and a metal electrode, may be formed above the channel region. By applying voltage to the gate, the conductivity of the channel region may increase and allow current to flow from the source region to the drain region.
FinFETs are an emerging technology which may provide solutions to field effect transistor (FET) scaling problems at, and below, the 22 nm node. FinFET structures include at least one narrow semiconductor fin as the channel region of the FET and are gated on at least two sides of each of the at least one semiconductor fin. FinFETs including more than one fin may be referred to as multi-fin FinFETs. FinFETs may be formed on bulk substrates to reduce wafer cost and/or enable formation of certain devices in the bulk substrate.
Thus, operational characteristics associated with either planar FETs or finFETs may be varied based on, for example, the device application.